1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver of a phone and a transmitting method and a receiving method of the phone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transceiver accessible to the Internet, and a transmitting method and a receiving method of the transceiver.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Recently, some phone communication companies provide services for mobile phone's access to the Internet. The mobile phone is provided with an HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) browser for text and, therefore, can obtain and display character information on an email or a homepage from a network. When a phone number or an Internet address (URL: Uniform Resource Locator) is described on the email displayed on the mobile phone, an operator of the mobile phone clicks the phone number or the URL, thereby calling the phone number or jumping to a site of the URL. As a result, a caller and a callee can communicate with each other while viewing the same homepage.
However, the above-mentioned mobile phone requires the transmission of a necessary URL by voice during communication or the transmission of the URL by the email or the like at another time so as to view the same homepage by the caller and the callee. The caller cannot easily communicate the URL to the callee without fail during the communication.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-146083 discloses a communication system including a server having a table containing a phone number and a URL of a homepage corresponding thereto. On the communication system, a caller or a callee accesses the table in the server during communication by using a personal computer, thereby displaying a homepage of the caller or callee on the caller's or the callee's own personal computer. However, an accessible URL is restricted on the communication system and cannot easily be changed. Further, the caller or the callee must perform the operation for access to the server during the communication.